¿A qué huele la Amortentia?
by Chica Nirvana
Summary: Lily adora leer, adora el Quidditch y adora el chocolate. Y Scorpius, simplemente, la adora a ella. Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. Libro

**¿A Qué Huele La Amortentia?**

* * *

_Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

_**Disclaimer:** Si fuera J. K. Rowling estaría en Inglaterra ganando millones de euros y no en Argentina escribiendo sin fines de lucro. Todo es de Jotaká._

* * *

**Libro**

Slughorn entró al aula de Pociones con su habitual sonrisa y saludando a sus alumnos predilectos.

De sexto año estos eran, por supuesto, Albus Severus Potter, Rose Weasley, Lorcan Scamander (Lysander no era tan bueno) y Scorpius Malfoy.

—Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos a un nuevo año. Como sabrán, este año estudiaremos pociones más avanzadas que las del año pasado, así que... Señorita Weasley —dijo el profesor dirigiéndose a Rose, mientras señalaba un caldero—, ¿podría decirme que poción es esta?

—Es… Filtro de los muertos, señor. Una poción para dormir muy potente.

—Muy bien, señorita Weasley, cinco puntos para Ravenclaw. Quizás podría decirme cuál es esta —exclamó Slughorn, complacido, señalando una poción amarillenta.

—Es la poción de odio*. Sus efectos son odiar y descubrir las peores cosas de la persona que le dio la poción.

—Otros cinco puntos, señorita. Ahora dejemos que otros alumnos respondan.

Slughorn se paseó por la mazmorra y se detuvo en Scorpius Malfoy.

—Quizás el señor Malfoy pueda decirnos cual es esta última poción.

Scorpius se acercó al caldero. La poción tenía un brillo nacarado y el vapor ascendía alegremente, formando unos espirales.

—Es Amortentia, señor. La poción de amor más potente que existe.

—Muy bien, cinco puntos para Slytherin. Ahora dime, ¿por qué te das cuenta que es Amortentia?

—Por su brillo nacarado y porque su vapor asciende en espirales.

—Y… —lo instó el profesor.

—Y porque se supone que tiene un olor determinado para cada persona, de acuerdo a nuestras preferencias amorosas.

—Otros cinco puntos, señor Malfoy. Ahora, hoy prepararemos el Elixir para provocar euforia, una poción que…

Pero Scorpius ya no escuchaba. Se había acercado a la poción y la había olfateado. Un fuerte olor a libros lo invadió, opacando los olores de palo de escoba y chocolate, que también salían del caldero. Su cara se transformó y una sonrisa algo idiota se asomó por su cara.

Sí, esa poción olía a alguien especial.

* * *

La clase transcurrió bastante más rápido de lo habitual y cuando salieron, Scorpius se dirigió a la biblioteca, ya que, aunque no le gustaba estudiar, el mismo se obligaba a ser un excelente alumno. Detrás de él, Rose y Albus hablaban:

—¿Has visto su cara? Era como si lo hubieran hechizado con un Confundus —se reía Albus.

—No te rías, tú pusiste la misma cara, si no es que era peor —lo silenció Rose.

—Bueno, ¿y tú? ¿Qué oliste? —replicó Albus, avergonzado.

—No te lo voy a decir —Rose nunca le diría que olía a galletitas de limón, madera de varita y al pelo de Lorcan, porque esto último la delataba.

* * *

Mientras ellos se alejaban, Scorpius entró a la biblioteca. Lo primero que vio fue a varios alumnos de Hufflepuff con libros de Encantamientos, practicando hechizos para la próxima clase.

Malfoy necesitaba el libro de _Transformaciones Teorías de la transformación transustancial_. Buscó por las estanterías hasta que lo encontró y se puso a buscar una mesa libre.

Solo, al fondo de la biblioteca, Scorpius encontró una mesa. Solo estaba ocupada por una persona. Una chica de pelo rojo oscuro y ojos marrones.

Lily Luna Potter estaba sentada, sola, en la mesa, con un libro de Aritmancia. No era una chica con muchos amigos y los amigos que tenía no estudiaban Aritmancia como ella, así que por eso estaba sola.

Scorpius se sentó al lado de ella y comenzó a leer.

—¿No hay otro lugar, Malfoy, para que te vayas a sentar? Quizás, ¿en otro continente? —murmuró la pelirroja, sin apartar la vista del libro.

Era sabido que Lily no soportaba a Scorpius. No desde que este la había mandado a la enfermería, por error, en un partido de Quidditch.

—Pues no, Potter. Créeme que si hubiera otro lugar, me sentaría, pero por desgracia, necesito estudiar —replicó él, poniendo una mueca de desagrado.

—Bueno, pero no molestes. El único lugar donde puedo estar tranquila haciendo algo que adoro y tenías que llegar, Dios, que vida triste…

—Espera, espera… ¿Dijiste que adoras leer? —preguntó Scorpius, con el recuerdo de los olores de la Amortentia en la mente. Leer, libros, olor a libros, Amortentia.

—Sí, eso dije. Mi madre y mi tía me han hecho leer desde chica. No sé qué tanto te interesa —respondió irritada la pelirroja.

—Está bien, está bien. No te enojes, sólo quería saber —dijo él, algo pálido por la locura que le había venido a la mente.

Se quedaron en silencio. Lily leía tarareando y Scorpius intentaba concentrarse en su libro. Pero no podía. No con alguien que le gustaban los libros, adoraba las escobas voladoras y amaba el chocolate, al lado suyo.

¿Podía ser? ¿Podía ser que Lily Luna Potter, la hija del salvador del mundo mágico, la golpeadora del equipo de Gryffindor, la bromista nata, fuera la persona que Scorpius Malfoy olía en la Amortentia?

Parecía que Scorpius había encontrado a su chica indicada. Con el pequeño, pequeñísimo, problema de que ésta no lo soportaba.

* * *

_*La poción de Odio si existe compruébenlo en el diccionario . org Está ahí. Existe._

_Bueno, es mi pareja favorita, hubiera hecho algo canon, pero no tenía muchas ganas de ponerme a averiguar, así que Lily y Scorpius me salvan :D_

_Espero que les guste tanto como me gustó escribir a mi esta historia. Juli._


	2. Chocolate

**¿A Qué Huele La Amortentia?**

* * *

**Chocolate**

A Lily le encantaba comer. Adoraba comer. Y la gente no entendía como la comida entraba a su estómago y no engordaba. Solo tenía dos rollitos que eran casi invisibles. A Lily no le preocupaba que la gente la llamara gorda (malas lenguas como Parkinson) o le dijera que debía dejar de comer (Rose era una de las principales).

Pero lo que Lily adoraba en verdad era el chocolate. Ya eran varias las veces que Madame Pince la había echado de la biblioteca por comer chocolate allí, pero siempre la dejaba volver a entrar.

Su afición a comer chocolate venía de cuando su padre le había contado sobre los dementores cuando era pequeña. Le habían dado tanto miedo que había empezado a comer chocolate todos los días.

Ese año, muchos alumnos interesados en ella, sabiendo su afición por el chocolate, le habían enviado bombones por San Valentín, pero ella ni tocarlos pudo, porque James los había tirado todos, alegando que "estaban llenos de amortentia"

Amortentia. "_Curiosa poción"_, pensaba Lily. No creía que una simple poción pudiera oler a la persona que te gustaba. Hasta que un día*, Albus le dio una muestra de la poción, ya que la estaban estudiando con Slughorn.

La poción olía a tarta de limón, brisa marina y pasto mojado después de la lluvia. Este último opacaba a los demás olores.

Y solo conocía a una persona que le gustara la tarta de limón, el mar y el pasto mojado después de la lluvia.

Y la detestaba.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de todas las personas, tenía que ser Scorpius Malfoy?

_"No podía ser"_, pensaba, "_es Scorpius Malfoy. Yo lo dije, esa poción no sirve para nada."_

Que equivocada que estaba.

* * *

—…Y los jugadores se elevan —gritó el comentarista, que no era otro que Louis Weasley —. Que velocidad la de Gryffindor, James Potter toma la quaffle y se dirige hacia los postes de Slytherin…

El clásico de Hogwarts, Slytherin – Gryffindor, se estaba desarrollando en un día fresco y soleado, ideal para jugar Quidditch.

—…Punto para Gryffindor, muy bien primo. Ahora la quaffle está en manos de Slytherin. El cazador acelera, se acerca a los postes…Pero una bludger de Lily Potter le da en el codo y la quaffle está en manos de Fred Weasley…

El buscador de Slytherin, desesperado, intentaba encontrar la snitch para poder acabar con ese partido desastroso. El guardián, Nott, se había dejado meter un montón de goles, para desgracia de las serpientes.

—160 a 40, somos un asco —masculló el buscador, mirando hacia abajo, buscando la pelotita dorada.

Seguía volando cuando de repente se chocó contra un jugador. Un jugador con pelo largo, rojo y pulseras en las manos. Un jugador no. Una jugadora. Y no cualquiera. Una de las golpeadoras de Gryffindor. Lily.

—¡MALFOY! ¡DEJA DE INTENTAR TIRARME DE LA ESCOBA! —gritó la joven, volviendo a lanzarse en busca de las bludgers, dejando al buscador, Scorpius Malfoy obviamente, con un amargo pensamiento y un golpe en el hombro.

—Esperen —gritó Louis—, parece que el buscador de Slytherin encontró la snitch. Está acelerando, el buscador de Gryffindor no puede alcanzarlo, está a punto… Pero esperen, un jugador está cayendo al campo, le han dado con una bludger, ¿no es Lily Potter?

Cuando Scorpius oyó eso, el tiempo se ralentizó y solo pudo aferrar la snitch mientras volando rápidamente, alcanzaba a evitar que Lily cayera al suelo, haciendo que terminara en su escoba.

Bajó de la escoba y la llevó directo a la enfermería.

—Y Slytherin gana 190 a 160 gracias a la excelente actuación de Scorpius Malfoy —Louis terminó de relatar el partido, con aire abatido.

* * *

Lily despertó en una cama con sábanas blancas y un olor a remedio insoportable.

—¿Qué habrán sido? ¿Cuarenta metros? —escuchó decir a su hermano.

—Puede ser, suerte que Malfoy la agarró con la escoba, si no, quien sabe, quizás terminaba con el brazo roto— ¿Malfoy? ¿El rubio egocéntrico ese que hace cinco meses la había tirado de la escoba, la acababa de salvar?

—Oh, bueno —Lily volvió a escuchar la voz de su hermano—, sigue con los ojos cerrados, creo que iré a comer, muero de hambre.

—Albus, todos los Potter siempre mueren de hambre —dijo James, que era la persona con la que Albus estaba hablando.

—Bueno, iré a comer. Adiós, Lily, volveremos en la tarde.

—Si, chau, enana. Volveremos.

Se oyeron pasos acercarse a la puerta y en un momento Lily volvió a estar sola otra vez.

Ni siquiera se había dignado a abrir los ojos, cuando oyó volver abrirse la puerta y un aroma a pasto mojado invadió su nariz. _Pero si ni siquiera ha llovido_, pensó con la mente embotada por el olor.

Siguió con los ojos cerrados y oyó el sonido de quien deja algo en una mesa. Luego sintió unos labios posarse sobre su frente y escuchó unos pies alejarse a toda velocidad.

Cuando abrió los ojos vió sobre la mesita de luz un chocolate. Este tenía una nota que decía:

_"Tu me odias a mí, pero no odias los chocolates"_

Y lo único que pudo percibir fue el olor de pasto mojado, tarta de limón y brisa marina.

Quizás ya era tiempo de perdonar al rubio oxigenado de Scorpius Malfoy, pensó Lily llevándose el chocolate a la boca. Hasta podría ser que su gusto fuera mejor que el del chocolate.

* * *

_892 palabras, siii, wii! Al principio este sería el capítulo denominado "Palo de escoba" (ya saben, por el Quidditch) pero se me ocurrió una idea mejor para este capítulo, además tenía que relatar como esta lo empezaba a dejar de odiar :D_

_*Para hacerlo más fácíl: Albus le dió la muestra de la poción luego de que Scorpius hablara con ella en la biblioteca. O sea todo ocurrió el msmo día. Excepto el partido y el tercer capítulo :D_

_Espero que les guste, tanto como me gustó escribirla a mi… Juli :D_


	3. Palo De Escoba

**¿A Qué Huele La Amortentia?**

* * *

**Palo De Escoba**

El día de San Valentín de ese año, casi nadie fue a Hogsmeade, solo los más cursis y enamorados. Los demás prefirieron ver la final del torneo de Quidditch, que se disputaban Slytherin y Gryffindor en un partido que parecía que sería uno de los mejores en años.

James Potter, el capitán de Gryffindor y Scorpius Malfoy, el capitán de Slytherin, habían hecho entrenar a sus jugadores, como si no hubiera mañana.

Había varias peleas en los pasillos y un golpeador de Gryffindor y una cazadora de Slytherin tuvieron que ser ingresados a la enfermería, porque el primero tenía injertado en la cabeza un caldero y a la segunda no le paraban de crecer las piernas.

Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff se habían dividido para alentar a ambos equipos, ya que, aunque aún mantenían ese halo extraño de misterio y miedo, Slytherin estaba dejando de ser la casa marginada, por así decirlo.

Scorpius había reflexionado durante esos meses y se había dado cuenta que en realidad, de verdad y no por esa _estúpida_ poción, se había enamorado de Lily y no fue cuando la poción invadió su nariz que se dio cuenta, si no mucho antes, cuando por accidente la había tirado de la escoba.

* * *

_Ese día de junio, se disputó la final de Quidditch que, como no, era entre los leones y las serpientes._

_Scorpius Malfoy, de quinto curso, buscador, estaba seguro de que ganarían. Habían estado entrenando sin parar y para la suerte de su casa, Fred Weasley, cazador de Gryffindor, había enfermado y no podía jugar._

_El partido, aunque iba muy ajustado, estaba a favor de las serpientes. Aunque los golpeadores de Gryffindor no se lo hacían fácil._

_Lily Potter había hecho que, dos veces, perdiera de vista la snitch cuando estaba a centímetros de atraparla._

_Cansado, se había lanzado de nuevo en busca de la snitch, cuando ella se acercó peligrosamente. Él, harto se dio vuelta bruscamente para decirle que se fuera, y por error, la escoba la golpeó haciendo que ella cayera a tierra._

_El buscador de Gryffindor, sin darse cuenta que una de sus golpeadoras había caído, aceleró y atrapó la snitch, pero a Malfoy no le importó, estaba demasiado pendiente en ver si la hermana pequeña de uno de sus amigos, Albus, estaba bien._

_Desde luego, que después de ese golpe, Albus le dejó de hablar y Lily lo empezó a evitar. Entonces, solo y sin la presencia de la pelirroja, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la necesitaba y la extrañaba. _

_Claro que no sabía que se estaba enamorando._

* * *

Scorpius se calzó las botas y, junto a su equipo, salió al campo. Del otro lado vió al equipo de Gryffindor hacer lo mismo. Pensó que, en ese día, Lily se veía especialmente bonita. Y de repente, una loca idea le pasó por la cabeza.

Se subieron a sus escobas y cuando sonó el silbato, todos le dieron una patada al suelo y salieron despedidos.

—Y ahí van los jugadores —gritó Louis—. Rápidamente, Slytherin toma el control de la quaffle, se dirige a los postes, lanza… Pero el guardián de Gryffindor ataja la pelota y se la pasa a Fred Weasley, quien se la pasa a James Potter. Este zigzaguea y se acerca peligrosamente a los postes de Slytherin, lanza y… Punto de Gryffindor señores. 10 a 0 favor de Gryffindor…

Scorpius no buscaba la snitch. Scorpius buscaba en sus bolsillos su varita. Cuando la encontró se apuntó al cuello y dijo: _"Sonorus_". Su voz se amplificó mágicamente y salió disparado a buscar a Lily.

—Lily, hey, Lily —gritó el rubio. El estadio se quedó en silencio —. Sal conmigo.

—¿Qué diablos…? —farfulló Lily sorprendida, deteniendo su escoba

—Eso Lily. Sal conmigo —volvió a gritar Scorpius.

—¿Por qué debería salir contigo?

—Porque me amas a mí, como amas los libros, el chocolate y el Quidditch. Y como yo te amo a ti.

—¡Estás loco! —se rió ella, totalmente sonrojada por la declaración de Scorpius. ¿El imbécil ese no se daba cuenta de que la estaba avergonzando frente a todo al colegio?

—Sí, estoy loco. Loco por ti. —el sector femenino que estaba en el estadio suspiró.

Scorpius se acercó a Lily. La tomó del brazo y la subió a su escoba.

—¿Vas a salir conmigo? —preguntó esperanzado Scorpius.

—Con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

—Quiero chocolate. Ahora mismo. Y un libro —dijo divertida Lily. Scorpius la miró con ternura. ¿Es qué esa pequeña jamás se hartaba de los libros y del chocolate? Malfoy suspiró. Luego sonrió y dijo:

—Los tendrás. Como yo soy el maravilloso, el insuperable, —Lily rodó los ojos— de Scorpius Malfoy, ahora no lo ves —hizo un ademán con la varita—, y ahora lo ves —y de la nada apareció un libro, un libro de Transformaciones, y un chocolate.

—Y ahora te callas —exclamó Lily. Y lo besó.

—Bueno, esto… —dijo Louis—, no sé si alguien se dio cuenta, pero el buscador de Gryffindor ha logrado atrapar la snitch. Gryffindor gana 160 a 0.

Y una ovación inundó el estadio. No solo porque Gryffindor había ganado el campeonato, sino también porque Scorpius Malfoy y Lily Potter habían ganado. Habían ganado algo más importante que una copa, o un par de puntos, o un buen libro, o hasta un buen chocolate.

Habían ganado algo que realmente importaba. El amor del otro. Un amor que comenzó con un partido de Quidditch, un libro y chocolate. Y desde luego que con Amortentia.

* * *

_854 palabras, sii!_

_Hey, por fin terminé esta historia. He aquí mi final extraño y sin inspiración. Quería incluir algo sobre James, pero no se me ocurría donde ponerlo._

_Bueno, espero que esta historia les haya gustado tanto como me gustó escribirla a mi. JuliDay_


End file.
